1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus in which a lens body is rotatable with respect to a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image pickup apparatuses have been proposed that have a mechanism in which a lens body (image pickup portion) is rotatable with respect to a camera body. This mechanism, as one of its advantages, allows an image pickup apparatus to be flat-shaped during normal time, making the apparatus convenient to carry. As another advantage, this mechanism permits shooting in various angles such as high and low angles when an image pickup portion is rotated with respect to a camera body. There are a variety of requests for more convenient shooting. One example is that users desire themselves to be photographed in a group photograph they take. Another example is that users desire to easily take nightscape photographs. However, it is not desired to carry a tripod or other similar supporting tool at all times.
Japanese Patent No. 4378133 discloses an electronic camera which includes a camera body (operating portion) and a lens body (image pickup portion) that is rotatably supported with respect to the camera body. The electronic camera disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4378133 is flat-shaped during normal time while it enables high and low angle shooting in comfortable postures with its image pickup portion being rotated during shooting.
However, the configurations of conventional electronic cameras require the use of a tripod or other similar supporting tool and carrying the same. This makes it difficult to easily perform shooting according to various shooting situations.